


Ghostbo?

by im___lost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, DadSchlatt, Fluff and Angst, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, glatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im___lost/pseuds/im___lost
Summary: Tubbo gets killed in the destruction on L’Manburg and comes back as a ghost. This is the adventures of Tubghost (?) Tughost (?) Ghostbo (I’m gonna stick with this one)!!!!!!We’re also gonna ignore the whole glattbur thing, it works better if they’re separate ghosts, and I’m kinda planning to have dadschlatt.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea where Tubbo dies when L'Manburg is blown up (the final time, not the others), and he comes back as a ghost, and we have some dadschlatt, but not like biologically. Then I wrote this, I do not remember writing so good luck reading it :)

The first thing Tubbo felt when he woke up was peace. ‘ _this is wrong’_ Tubbo thought to himself, he hadn’t felt peace for years, not since before the disk wars ‘ _what even started that war?’_ most of those memories were fuzzy, more like feelings than real memories. Actually, a lot of his memories were fuzzy, like something big was missing, but Tubbo had no idea what it was. Thinking too much was making his head hurt, so instead Tubbo opened his eyes in an attempt to get some more information.

It was dark, and there were leaves above him, ‘ _the last thing I remember is…’_ Tubbo stopped that thought there, not wanting to relive those explosions all over again, not wanting to remember standing at the edge of ‘L’Manburg’, looking into the growing pit, hearing the sounds of withers around him, and the feeling of the ground underneath his feet crumbling.

 _‘Wait, that’s not right, if... if I fell that would mean’_ Tubbo shot up, squinting at his hands, heart sinking when he saw the pale, silvery, translucent skin. “no... no... no… NO... NO” he whispered to himself, getting louder as he started to rock back and forth, pulling roughly at his hair.

A hand roughly shaking his shoulder pulled Tubbo out of his spiral, looking up, the tears in his eyes didn’t stop him from recognizing the ghostly familiar face. A face he hadn’t seen for many months. A face that made him cringe, a face he never wanted to see again. Schlatt always brought up many unwanted memories, even if he looked a lot different, his hair was a lot fluffier, and he wasn’t wearing his signature suit, instead wearing a light blue sweater with a black heart patch on the left side of his chest.

Tubbo expected Schlatt to push him away in disgust, but instead he was pulled into a warm hug, his hands being gently coaxed out of his hair, and comforting words were being whispered in a low voice.

“Why are you doing this?” Tubbo mumbled into Schlatt’s chest once he had calmed enough to think semi clearly.

“I know what it’s like waking up as a ghost” Schlatt replied just as quietly, not that he needed to, they were alone in the forest “and kid, I’m really sorry,” Tubbo looked up, straight into Schlatt’s sincere eyes, “being dead really opens your eyes, I really shouldn’t have treated you like I had, you’re only a kid, I don’t know why I ever thought it was okay to hold a public execution, especially when you decorated for your murder” Tubbo wasn’t entirely sure what to think, no adult had ever apologized to him before, “but, but Tubbo, I’m gonna make it up to you,” his voice took on a nervous note, confusing Tubbo more, “if you let me, y’know”

Tubbo really didn’t know what to think, he was rarely apologized to, and adults would never say sorry to him, it was always Tubbo’s fault, adults were always right. They were always right. Right?

Deciding to think about this more later, Tubbo just nodded against Schlatt’s chest, not wanting to give up the comfort of the hug just yet. Schlatt obviously got the message, as he squeezed even tighter before pulling back, Tubbo wasn’t willing to admit he whined slightly “Now kid, I’ve probably got to do some explaining” Tubbo nodded once again, pushing himself carefully back under Schlatt’s head, he had been enjoying the warmth. “okay, so firstly, as ghosts, we can float, I’m sure you’ve seen Ghostbur do it, and I’ll teach you later, it’s not too hard, and becomes second nature after a while” Tubbo smiled, he had always been a little jealous of Ghostbur’s ability to drift wherever he wanted, “Uhh, secondly, we can go through walls, again you’ve seen Ghostbur do this many times. That is probably one of the greatest perks of being a ghost but do remember to respect people’s privacy” Schlatt shuddered at that, and Tubbo absolutely did not want to know what Schlatt had walked in on. “Thirdly, we can become invisible to the alives, that’s why you’ve never seen me, I don’t think it would go down well if I turned up and started haunting people.” Tubbo snorted at that, I most certainly would not go down well, “Oh, and finally, as ghosts our memories are a little hazy, and trying to remember things can give a right headache. As far as I know, we don’t actually forget anything, unlike what little old Ghostbur says, he’s just decided to play the amnesia card, so he doesn’t have to deal with the guilt, and everyone hating him” So that was why it hurt when went through his memory, “So kid, wanna go for a tour, I can show you round our place, but we should probably get Ghostbur before we see anyone else, he’s probably the best one to introduce you to everyone, and I’m sure you’ll want to see Tommy as soon as you can”

Tubbo jumped up, smiling “Oh okay!” then he frowned, fully processing the last comment, “who... who’s Tommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple chapters planned already, but if you have any ideas/requests, feel free to leave them in the comments :)  
> I also just realised I referred to glatt as Schlatt, I am too lazy to change it so...  
> Also sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer  
> Twitter: beeclep (I rarely use twitter, but I might use it to give updates idk)  
> Word Count: 856


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Schlatt have some bonding time. That's pretty much it. :)

Tubbo reached out to shut Schlatt’s open mouth with a click, neither had moved for a solid minute, and Tubbo was very confused, this ‘Tommy’ couldn’t be that important if he didn’t remember him, after all Tubbo could remember his closest friends, Ranboo and Quackity. Thinking about it more, Tubbo could remember a lot of people, he could remember Niki, Eret, Fundy, Techno, Dream, and quite a few others, maybe he hadn’t been that close with Tommy. But why would Schlatt mention him specifically? But, just as this thought struck, Tubbo was hit with a wave of pain crashing through his head, causing him to sink to the floor with a groan.

That seemed to snap Schlatt out of his stupor, he rushed to Tubbo’s side, rubbing softly at Tubbo’s temples, expertly removing the majority of pain. “I told you not to think too hard, kid” Schlatt grumbled, no real venom in his voice.

“Not my fault I was left to my thoughts while you rebooted or something” Tubbo muttered, his tone also lacking any real bite.

“Sorry kid, but well… its pretty shocking you don’t know Tommy” Schlatt shrugged, “Anyway, I think I promised you a tour, didn’t I?”, he grinned, obviously wanting to distract Tubbo.

Not wanting to get another headache, Tubbo followed Schlatt, panting slightly from the fast pace. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to see L’Manburg, or rather what’s left of it”

“How… how big is the hole?” Tubbo’s last memory was of looking into the already huge crater, surely it hadn’t grown that much since he died. Had it?

“You’ll have to wait and see. Though I will tell you that Dream did come back to keep exploding it, and those withers deep down were hanging around for days after, y’know there might still be one roaming around the bottom” Schlatt’s eyes lit up, in a way Tubbo had never seen them do when he was alive, “We could go look, ghosts can’t die twice, after all!”

Tubbo just hummed, his mind was whirring, “Schlatt,”

“Yeah kid”

“You, you said days, right?” at the nod of confirmation, Tubbo continued, “Uhh, how long have I been dead?”

“Oh, umm I think it’s been two weeks now” Schlatt didn’t notice Tubbo’s slowed pace, continuing to pull Tubbo along.

“Two... two weeks?” Tubbo stuttered, extremely confused, why had he only just woken up?

“Yeah, we only come back as ghosts when we’re buried. It took them a long time to find your body, you fell pretty far, actually, ghostbur and I had to go look for you, it’s a lot safer to fall in craters when you can’t die.” This just gave Tubbo more questions.

“Why?”

“Why do we only come back when we’re buried? I think its something to do with our gravestones, they connect us to the ‘mortal plane’ or some shit. Ghostbur knows more, you’ll have to ask him when we see him kid.” That, sort of made sense, but Tubbo made a mental note to ask Ghostbur.

“And... and what was my funeral like?”

“Now that’s a lot easier to answer.” Schlatt was smiling albeit a little more sadly than before. “It was pretty nice, you were buried in a flower forest, near a beehive.” Tubbo smiled, glad someone remembered his wish to bury him there, “The overall ceremony was pretty short, everyone on the server turned up, yes even Dream. He actually spoke, saying something about how he hadn’t wanted anyone to die in the explosion, e only wanted to ‘send a message’, that manipulative bitch” Schlatt muttered under his breath, making Tubbo giggle a little. “Anyway, after the funeral, a lot of people came and spoke to your gravestone, most people were apologizing, saying how sorry they were for treating you how they did. But Tubs” Schlatt sighed, rubbing a shimmering hand over his face, “most of those people aren’t really sorry, they just don’t want to feel guilty for a dead person. The only ones that were really sorry were Niki, Eret, Ranboo, and Tommy” there was that Tommy again, who was he? “They were mostly apologizing for not being able to protect you, to keep you safe.” Tubbo contemplated this, he felt slightly angry, he didn’t need protecting, he wasn’t some useless child.

The steady hand on Tubbo’s wrist tightened, making Tubbo jump slightly and look up. That was when he saw an extremely large hole, right where L’Manburg once stood.

“We’re here!” Schlatt laughed, doing sarcastic jazz hands. “Now, do you wanna learn to float, kid? Here is a pretty good place, seeing as there’s a huge hole to hover over” Tubbo nodded, he didn’t fully trust his voice at the moment, the lump in his throat felt like it would block most sounds.

Schlatt either didn’t notice, or didn’t care, he was too intent on getting Tubbo to the hole. Tubbo allowed himself to be pulled along, not having the energy to fight back. Standing beside the hole, Schlatt held onto both of Tubbo’s hands in his own, for a ghost they were surprisingly warm. Although that may be because Tubbo was also a ghost.

Then, Schlatt grinned, stepping back, stepping back over the ledge. Instead of falling, however, he stayed at the same level, floating over the crater. “Just relax, kid, take a step forward, I’ll catch you if you fall”

Taking a deep breath, Tubbo stepped forward. His foot instantly just fell, causing him to look up at Schlatt in fear, who just pushed Tubbo back onto the ledge. “I don’t wanna do this” Tubbo shook his head, stepping as far away from the edge as he could without letting go of Schlatt, the contact was comforting, and really the only thing keeping him from a full blown panic attack.

“Kid, it’s ok, look at me Tubs” Tubbo looked into Schlatt’s now softened eyes “no ones gets things first try, I sure didn’t” Schlatt landed back on the ground and pulled Tubbo into a comforting hug, “Now, close your eyes and relax, I will never hurt you.” So Tubbo did, shutting his eyes, taking deep breaths, and focusing on the gentle hands carding through his hair. With his eyes still closed, they began to take small steps, edging forward very slowly, until Tubbo could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet. Opening his eyes in shock, Tubbo looked down, seeing bedrock miles below them, then looked up at Schlatt, a smile growing of his face. “See its easy kid.” was.. was that pride shining in his eyes, Tubbo wasn’t sure, no one had ever been proud of him before.

Before that though got any further, Schlatt let go of Tubbo, floating a few feet away. Instead of falling, Tubbo stayed still, then with barely a thought, he moved toward Schlatt, it was a very odd feeling, moving without actually taking any steps. As odd as it was, it was exhilarating, and as Tubbo got more confident, he started to move up and down, sweeping around the width of the crater, sadly not seeing any leftover withers, they had probably despawned by now, if Schlatt’s timeline was correct. Then Tubbo started showing off, doing many flips as he buzzed around Schlatt, whose smile only grew wider the more Tubbo did. It was addicting, having all the attention, having the proud, almost fatherly, face focused on him for once, Tubbo couldn’t get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it probably doesn't make sense that Tubbo trust Schlatt, but at the moment it's just because he's the only one Tubbo has seen, and he's promised to take Tubbo to other people, that he knows. and he appears to have changed sooo...  
> Any ideas/requests, leave them in the comments :)  
> Twitter: beeclep  
> Word count: 1239


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo meets Ghostbur and Tommy.  
> I'm sorry.

Tubbo was upside down, hanging infront of Schlatt’s face, when he saw Ghostbur. In his happy mood, he flipped back upright and waved childishly at Wilbur, very excited to see another ghost, someone so familiar.

Wilbur came closer, laughing the whole while, he seemed very excited to see Tubbo. “Hello Tubbo!” Wilbur shouted in Tubbo’s ears while sweeping him into a spinning hug. “I can finally hug you again! Schlatt never likes when I hug him”  
“What do you mean? Schlatt always-“ He hadn’t been holding back on the hugs earlier?

“I never do anything, kid. I hate hugs” was his face going red?

“But-“

“It’s ok Tubs, I know Schlatt is a big softie, for you anyway” Now Tubbo’s face was getting red as well.

“I am not a softie, I am a dangerous dictator!” His voice was getting a little whiny, like a child seconds away from a tantrum.

“And who here died of a broken heart?”

“It was a heart attack, Mr ‘I forced my dad to kill me’” Wilbur snorted, while Tubbo flinched slightly, no one had ever joked about death before, although maybe it was different when you’re dead.

Tubbo blocked them out as they carried on arguing, and as getting closer to eachother, almost like they were about to get physical, Tubbo decided to leave them, floating off, away from L’Manburg and onto the Prime path. For some reason, most of Tubbo’s memories of the Prime path were fuzzy, they had random blackouts, he could only remember half of conversations, as if there was someone else talking, but he couldn’t remember them.

Not wanting to cause another headache, Tubbo pushed down the confusion, and looked around. Ahead of him was a house built into the cliff, this again brought up similar memories, with odd blackouts and half conversations. There was also a bench, and Tubbo didn’t resist the instinct to sit on it. It felt right, sitting there, watching the sunrise, but, once again, there was this feeling that something important was missing.

That was until Tubbo heard a loud voice shout his name, or rather ‘Big T’, his nickname. Twisting his head in direction of the voice, Tubbo saw a boy, who looked much the same age as him, with dirty blond hair, and even from a distance, Tubbo could tell he would tower over him.

“Hello?” Tubbo had no idea who this kid was, but he wasn’t about to make any enemies, death was supposed to be peaceful, not full of battles, just like his life had been.

“HEYY BIG T!!!!!! YOU’RE A GHOST NOW!!!!!!!!! POGCHAMP!!!!!!” oh god, this kid was loud.

“Hi, uhh, who are you?” the boy’s face suddenly fell, all the joy sucked out.

“I’m Tommy, y’know, the biggest man on the server” The boy, now dubbed Tommy, gave a weak smile, but all the shine in his eyes had gone.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you” Tubbo truly did feel bad, but it wasn’t really his fault. “Are… are we friends or something, because Schlatt was surprised I couldn’t remember you?”

“No, we weren’t friends” so what was the big deal? “We were brothers, in everything but blood. We’ve been together since the start of the server, we except from the whole exile thing” Tommy gestured vaguely, as if Tubbo should understand. He didn’t.

“Exile, what do you mean exile?” he just stared blankly at Tommy, waiting for an answer, while Tommy violently flinched back, hands covering his face. Tubbo wasn’t sure what to do, he couldn’t really hug the boy, like his instincts were screaming, so he just sat there, watching Tommy breath heavily into his hands for a few minutes.

“I…” Tubbo jumped slightly at Tommy’s sudden voice, apparently he had recovered, had that been a panic attack? Maybe it was the edge of one, Tommy hadn’t fully collapsed, but he was still breathing very heavily.

“Do you remember being President?” Tubbo decided to just nod, he didn’t want to send Tommy into another panic attack. “Okay, I messed up, and I kinda burnt down George’s house. And… and Dream got angry, and he started building these walls” Tubbo could remember that, when Dream just randomly surrounded L’Manburg in obsidian, now it was making a little more sense, “So to get rid of the walls, you had to exile me. Originally, I was pretty mad, y’know you just gave into Dream instantly, instead of sticking with your friend. But… I sort of get it now, kind of… maybe? I don’t know” Tommy’s face was in his hands again.

“Hey, Tommy, it’s ok, its fine. And now it doesn’t even matter, L’Manburg doesn’t exist anymore, so we shouldn’t dwell on the history of a now unimportant country”

“UNIMPORTANT?!” at least Tommy wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack anymore.

“Well, yeah. It’s gone, it doesn’t matter anymore”

“DO YOU REMEMBER FIGHTING IN THOSE FUCKING WARS?” Tommy was standing over Tubbo, who had shrunk down on the bench, almost phasing through it. “WE FOUGHT FOR INDEPENDENCE, WE TOOK IT BACK AFTER THAT… THAT DICTATOR STOLE IT FROM US. AND… AND YOU’RE TELLING ME IT DOESN’T MATTER? WE SHOULD JUST FORGET ABOUT SOMETHING WHEN ITS GONE, LETS JUST FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT’S GONE. MAYBE WE SHOULD ALSO FORGET ABOUT THE DEAD, AS WELL” Tubbo had phased through the bench, now crouching behind it peaking over into Tommy’s very red face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I… I didn’t mean it”

“Just fucking go, I don’t want to see you anymore” Tommy looked on the verge of tears, from anger or sadness, Tubbo wasn’t sure.   
Instead of leaving, he willed himself invisible and floated over Tommy, who sat heavily on the floor, leaning his head against the bench. One hand was on his face, and the other was tracing something on the bench. Moving closer, Tubbo saw it was a carving. It was his and Tommy’s names, carved into the bench, claiming it theirs forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean to write angst, it honestly just happened. :)  
> Would y'all rather Ghostbo meeting memory boy or green teletubbie next? Or maybe some ghosts only content?  
> Twitter: beeclep  
> Word count: 1001


End file.
